This Charming Man
by Miiinne
Summary: Continuação de Next Contestant - Tradução. SasuSaku. "Honestamente, Sasuke. Você sequer tem hormônios?" Vocês não pensaram que tudo ia se resolver com só um encontro, pensaram?


* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto é do Kishimoto-senpai e This Charming Man é da Annie Sparklecakes. Nada aqui é meu u.ú e eu não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso... ainda e.e**

**-**

**This Charming Man**

_**(Este homem encantador)**_

**-**

"Certo, vejo você ás seis!"

Sakura acenou e entrou casa. Sasuke e Naruto estavam sentados no sofá, almoçando (Ramen instantâneo, é claro). Eles olharam para ela.

"Ver quem ás seis?" Naruto perguntou suspeitosamente.

"Shikamaru." Ela deu de ombros.

"Por quê?" Naruto e Sasuke trocaram um olhar, e a mandíbula dela caiu.

"Oh não se atrevam. Nós _não _vamos passar por isso de novo, estão me ouvindo?"

"Sakura, você disse que se nós arranjássemos um encontro para você, ia parar de sair com os rapazes!"

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Nuh-uh. Eu disse que _não iria _matar vocês. E eu não matei. Esqueçam, vocês não vão interferir."

Sasuke estreitou seus olhos. "Mas Sakura!" Naruto choramingou, "Eu pensei que você gostava desse idiota!" ele apontou para o melhor amigo/maior rival.

Sakura corou. "O que, por causa disso não posso sair com outra pessoa?"

"Claro! Você é namorada de Sasuke agora!"

"Cala a boca, idiota." Sasuke resmungou.

Sakura olhou para ele. "Oh, então ele não te contou sobre o nosso encontro, contou?" ela bufou e começou a subir as escadas, "Tão previsível." Guinchou, batendo a porta do quarto.

Sasuke estremeceu e Naruto voltou seu olhos azuis para ele. "Tivemos todo esse trabalho para você ter um encontro e pegar a garota que ama você, – e a única coisa que você tinha que fazer, era dizer aonde ir - e você acaba com tudo?" Naruto reclamou, "O que você fez, socialmente desajustado?"

Sasuke rangeu os dentes. "Não foi como se..."

* * *

"_Então, quais escolhas eles deram para você? E como eles conseguiram __**convencê-lo**__?"_

_Sasuke deu de ombros. Ele ainda estava envergonhado com a coisa toda. Kakashi era um completo idiota. Sasuke __**não **__tinha ciúmes dos encontros dela. Ele era apenas protetor. Todos eles eram._

"_Certo... Aonde vamos?"_

_Sasuke apontou para um restaurante chique. Sakura olhou para ele e depois olhou para si mesma, apontando as suas roupas._

"_Eu não estou vestida para um lugar como esse."_

_Agora, como uma pessoa normal responderia: "Não se preocupe, você está bonita." Ou "Tudo certo. Você está bem assim."_

_Mas como nosso Prodígio Uchiha respondeu?_

"_Quem se importa? Apenas vamos."_

_Socialmente inepto? Uchiha Sasuke? __**Nunca!**_

* * *

_A refeição seguiu como o normal, Sakura falando sem parar e Sasuke soltando o seu "hn". Normalmente isso irritava Sakura um pouco. Mas normalmente, os dois não ficavam sozinhos em um encontro._

_Até o momento em que a conta foi pedida, Sakura já estava aborrecida. O seu humor só piorou conforme a noite passou._

_Sasuke tirou algum dinheiro para pagar, e Sakura sorriu para ele. "Obrigada pelo jantar, Sasuke."_

_De novo, a reação normal seria: "O prazer foi meu Sakura." Ou "Não tem problema."_

_A reação de Sasuke? "Muito caro."_

_Sakura rolou os olhos. Os dois deixaram o restaurante. "Onde vamos agora?" Sakura perguntou, imaginando um passeio ao luar pelo parque ou ao longo da praia. Inferno, ela já estaria satisfeita, mesmo se fosse um sorvete!_

"_Estamos indo para casa."_

_Sakura irritou-se, mas ficou calada._

* * *

_Normalmente, quando um homem leva uma garota para casa depois de terem um encontro, ele lhe dá um beijo de boa noite na porta da casa dela. Evidentemente, Sasuke não poderia fazer isso já que moravam juntos. Mas ainda assim ele poderia beijá-la, droga! _

_Sakura olhou pasma quando Sasuke entrou em casa, não se importando de esperar por ela._

"_Boa noite." Ele disse subindo as escadas._

"_Espere!" _

_Sasuke parou e olhou para trás. "Você não vai me beijar?" Sakura exigiu agudamente. _

_Eles tinham sorte de Naruto não estar em casa. Kakashi havia avisado que o loiro barulhento estaria com ele, esperando o encontro ter sido... bem sucedido._

"_..."_

"_... ?"_

"_Não."_

"_Por que não?" Ela bateu o pé._

"_Por que eu deveria?"_

"_Deus, o que você é, hormonalmente deficiente? Esse encontro foi um desastre! Meu Deus Sasuke, você é tão – UHG!" Ela gritou correndo para seu quarto e batendo a porta em seguida._

_Sasuke vacilou. Ela batia muito a porta..._

* * *

"Hahahaha!"

Sasuke lhe deu um olhar de censura. "Cala a boca."

Naruto estava rolando no chão, rindo maniacamente.

Sasuke lhe deu um chute, mas passou despercebido pelo loiro; ele continuou a rir. "Isso é muito bom! O poderoso Sasuke não consegue nem ter em um encontro com uma garota!"

Sasuke incendiou-se em uma mistura de vergonha e raiva. "Isso não é engraçado."

"Não" Naruto concordou, engasgando com a respiração, "Apenas impagável."

"Idiota."

"hormonalmente deficiente."

Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador. Naruto o ignorou. "Então, você ficou confuso, e agora Sakura vai sair com Shikamaru." Ele olhou de relance para Sasuke. "Isso não te incomoda?"

Sasuke deu de ombros. "Não. Por que deveria?"

"Você é um mentiroso realmente ruim." Sasuke não respondeu. "Eu sabia! Você gosta dela!"

Nenhuma resposta.

"Você _ama _ela!"

Nenhuma resposta.

"Você quer fazer bebês Uchihas com ela!"

Nenhuma resposta.

"E depois você vai dar meu nome para eles!"

"Inferno, não!" Sasuke disse alarmado.

Naruto riu baixinho, e Sasuke corou, percebendo o erro.

"Está bem, agora temos que convencê-la disso. Nós precisamos de Kakashi."

Sasuke suspirou. Ele tinha um mau pressentimento sobre isso...

* * *

Kakashi sorriu. Sasuke estava zangado. Naruto riu.

"Bem, Sasuke. É oficial, você é patético."

Sasuke lançou um olhar nada agradável para o seu antigo sensei.

"A menina pediu para você _beijá-la_, e você recusou! Você ao menos tem hormônios?

"O que há com as pessoas com os meus hormônios?" Sasuke disse ao ranger os dentes.

"Agora," Kakashi começou, ignorando a pergunta, "Nós temos que te ensinar como agir com uma garota. O que temos que fazer é que Sakura trema nas bases. E já que ela já ama desesperadamente você, não vai ser tão difícil."

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha. Eles estavam caminhando pela rua. Kakashi parou em frente á uma loja. Sasuke olhou para a placa. E suspirou. Ruidosamente.

"Começando com a sua aparência."

* * *

Sakura desceu as escadas e olhou ao redor. "Onde eles foram... ?"

Ela deu de ombros. Como se ela se importasse. Ela tinha que se arrumar para um "encontro"!

Sakura voltou para o seu quarto e abriu o seu armário. Não era exatamente um encontro, já que Shikamaru tinha sentimentos pela sua melhor amiga. Eles apenas iam se encontrar como amigos. E assim ela podia lhe dizer como tratar uma garota como a Ino.

Sakura olhou emburrada. Alguém devia ter feito o mesmo com Sasuke.

"**Como se isso pudesse ter ajudado!" **inner Sakura suspirou.

Sakura teve que concordar. Será que o rapaz não tinha hormônios?

* * *

Kakashi tinha "ensinado" Sasuke como tratar Sakura, o modo de agir e reagir a alguma coisa que ela fez ou disse, onde levar ela, o que fazer e o que dizer.

Naruto ajudou ele a fazer os planos para a noite. Como Naruto era um dos melhores amigos dela, ele sabia exatamente o que uma garota como Sakura gostava. Ele ajudou Sasuke com a roupa, com os chocolates e a escolher as flores que ele levaria.

Kakashi havia tentado fazer Sasuke ler o seu livrinho favorito. Naruto avisou para ele não fazer nada parecido com ela, Kakashi apoiou, mas instruiu que ele pelo menos devia beijar ela, _antes que ela pedisse para ele fazer._

E ele pensou que treinar para matar Itachi tinha sido duro.

* * *

Sakura rodeou a sala suspeitamente. Eles iam mesmo a deixar sair?

Ela piscou uma vez. Duas vezes. Ainda sozinha.

Aparentemente.

Ela sorriu. Finalmente!

A campainha tocou e Sakura abriu a porta prontamente. Shikamaru estava parado ali, olhando um pouco desconfortável. Ele entregou-lhe um gravo rosa. "Você esta bonita." Disse desajeitadamente.

"Espero que você fique mais confortável com a Ino." Ela comentou, "Mas a timidez é aceita de certa forma..."

"Apenas vamos, mulher."

"Eu adorei a flor, mas certifique-se que Ino não vá estar trabalhando quando for comprá-la." Ela riu.

Shikamaru resmungou.

"Então aonde vamos?"

"Tem um restaurante novo, que abriu há poucas semanas..."

Sakura gemeu.

"Eu já fui lá semana passada. E eu não estava vestida adequadamente," ela olhou para baixo, "Nem hoje também."

"Problemática..." Shikamaru murmurou. "Você está bonita. E quem se importa com o que as outras pessoas pensam?"

"Oww..." Ela cantarolou, "Que fofo! Honestamente Shikamaru, você não precisa da minha ajuda. Ino vai cair aos seus pés quando sair a noite com você!"

Shikamaru deu de ombros, apesar de suas orelhas terem se transformado em vermelho intenso.

Sakura sorriu. "Agora, o que tem depois do jantar?"

Shikamaru esfregou a parte de trás do pescoço, claramente envergonhado. "Bem, tem um passeio de canoa ao longo do rio. É legal..." ele apurou a garganta, "Eu acho que Ino gosta desse tipo de coisa."

Sakura concordou. "Ela realmente gosta. Ela vai amar!" riu, "Eu estou praticamente com inveja. Ela tem um gênio que faz tudo por ela e eu tenho -"

"Sakura."

Ela virou. E engasgou.

"_Sasuke?"_

* * *

"Acho que você está pronto." Kakashi disse olha para baixo para Sasuke. Ele contorceu-se.

"Eu realmente tenho que fazer isso?"

"Sim Sasuke! E não vá estragar tudo dessa vez!" Naruto disse aparecendo ao seu lado.

"Lembra do que tem que fazer?"

"O que dizer?"

"Não esqueça as flores."

"Ou o chocolate."

"_Você _paga."

"E _realmente _converse com ela, idiota!"

Sasuke respirou profundamente. "Cale a boca." Rosnou.

Ele pegou as flores, o chocolate e partiu.

"Ele vai estragar tudo, certeza."

Kakashi sorriu maliciosamente por trás da máscara. "Sasuke pode ser um desastre, mas Sakura vai adorá-lo, não importa o que ele fizer. Eu não estou preocupado."

E virou-se para sair. "Você vem Naruto?" Naruto fez uma careta e concordou, correndo atrás de Kakashi.

* * *

Sasuke seguiu Sakura e Shikamaru silenciosamente, entre as sombras e encobrindo seu chakra. Ele era um mestre em espionagem, e estava confiante de que nenhum dos dois tinha percebido sua presença.

"Eu estou praticamente com inveja." Sakura estava dizendo, "Ela tem um gênio que faz tudo por ela e eu tenho -"

Sasuke não deixou ela terminar. Chagando por trás dela, ele finalmente falou.

"Sakura."

Ela virou rápido. "Sasuke?" tinha engasgado.

* * *

Sasuke ficou ali, o rosto impassível como sempre. Ele estava vestindo calças pretas bonitas, uma camisa azul-escuro e por cima uma jaqueta preta. Ele estava mais bonito do que nunca. Em suas mãos haviam três rosas amaradas com uma fita e uma caixa de bombons.

Sasuke olhou para Shikamaru. "Você se importa? Eu tenho um encontro com a minha... namorada."

Sakura arregalou os olhos e Shikamaru olhou um visível divertimento. "Não," ele acenou para Sakura, "Ela é toda sua."

Ele partiu, mas Sakura nem notou. Sasuke andou até ela e lhe entregou as flores e os bombons.

"Para você." Disse suavemente.

"Sasuke." Ela recuperou o fôlego, "O que você está fazendo?"

"Levando a minha garota para sair." Respondeu, pegando a mão dela e puxando-a.

"Aonde vamos?"

"Dar um passeio."

Eles caminharam em silêncio, e logo chegaram ao parque.

"O que estamos fazendo aqui?"

Sasuke apenas balançou a cabeça.

Eles caminharam um pouco mais, até chegarem a uma pequena e isolada região. Lá, entre um grupo de árvores, estava um cobertor macio. Sasuke levou-a até lá.

"Você sempre quis um piquenique ao luar, não quis?"

Sakura concordou, espantada. "Como você soube?"

"Você me disse uma vez. Quando tínhamos 12, em uma de nossas missões."

"Você se lembra?"

Sasuke apenas sorriu para ela.

* * *

Depois da refeição, Sasuke se levantou. "Vem comigo." Disse calmamente. Sakura obedeceu.

Ele a levou até uma solitária cerejeira e apontou. Lá esculpido no tronco estava:

Sasuke+Sakura

Sakura sorriu descrente. "Como você conhece isso?"

Sakura sempre quis um namorado que não tivesse medo de mostrar que a ama, que gravaria algo assim em uma árvore, uma vez que ela tinha descoberto uma gravura assim, quando era uma criança solitária, observando as outras de longe.

"Eu conheço _você._" Ele disse simplesmente.

Ela sorriu. "Então eu presumo que você sabe o que eu vou lhe pedir?"

Ele retornou o sorriso. "É claro."

Ele inclinou-se e pressionou seus lábios contra os dela, e ela sorriu. Ela enlaçou sues braços atrás do pescoço dele, ele envolveu os dele em volta da cintura dela, pressionando-a contra a árvore. A casca da arvora espetou ela nas costas, mas não se importou. Apenas pressionou mais seu corpo de encontro ao dele, seu corpo musculoso.

Ele deslizou sua língua pela boca dela, e ela quase gritou de alegria por ter Sasuke, seu _namorado_, abraçando ela, beijando-a.

Eles finalmente distanciaram-se em busca de ar. Sakura riu. "Então você tem hormônios!" Ofegou.

Sasuke suspirou.

* * *

"Então, Sasuke, por que três rosas?" Sakura perguntou enquanto eles caminhavam de volta para casa, "Mais barato que um buquê?"

"Não, espertalhona." Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas, levou a mão a primeira rosa, seus dedos passando por suas pétalas, abrindo a flor. Dentro dela uma palavra.

_Eu_

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele moveu-se para a segunda flor, no meio dela outra palavra.

_Amo_

O coração de Sakura começou a bater rapidamente. "Isso quer dizer o que eu acho que -"

Sasuke moveu as pétalas da ultima rosa, mostrando a última palavra.

_Você._

Sakura gritou e virou-se para agarrando Sasuke pelo colarinho e puxando ele para baixo, para que ela pudesse plantar outro beijo nos ansiosos lábios dele.

Quando eles se separaram, Sasuke sorriu.

"_Se isso acontecer toda vez que eu escutar Kakashi e Naruto, eu vou começar a prestar atenção."_

* * *

**editado. 20/06/2009**


End file.
